


Desire Awakened

by rubylily



Category: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Family, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Kobayashi starts to see Tohru in a new light.





	Desire Awakened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



Kobayashi wondered when her eyes stopped being so bothered by the sunlight.

She adjusted her glasses as she stared at the sparkling water. Tohru and Kanna had wanted to go to the beach again, and Tohru had found this hidden beach for the three of them, so as she and Kanna played in the water, their wings, horns, and tails were fully visible, with no one else but Kobayashi could see them. The vivid scales of Tohru's tail shined in the sunlight and droplets of water fell from her bright horns. Neither she nor Kanna had to hide their true selves here, and Kobayashi smiled.

A world just for them - it was a rather pleasant fantasy, she supposed.

Inhaling deeply, something like a laugh tickled the back of her throat. They weren't such an unconventional family, dragon eccentricities aside, and her parents had been fond of Tohru and Kanna - and her mother especially had dotted on Kanna much like a grandparent would - and had told Kobayashi they would always be supportive of her. They were family, after all.

"Family, huh?" Kobayashi muttered, and her eyes fell upon Tohru. Water glistened on her skin and scales, and as she laughed with Kanna, the sunlight caught her sharp fangs. They were white like flawless pearls, beauty that could pierce flesh without a second thought, but when Tohru smiled, her fangs didn't seem so frightening anymore. Maybe Kobayashi had just gotten used to all her inhuman features. In fact, she kind of liked them.

Something warm stirred with her, and she couldn't tear her eyes from Tohru's glowing body. Tohru was beautiful and well-endowed, and Kobayashi found herself wondering how that tiny bikini could restrain such giant breasts. And for what reason did a dragon need mammalian breasts? If they were reptilian, wouldn't they lay eggs? But they were magical beings, so maybe it wasn't right to compare them to reptiles. Maybe they were warm-blooded and really did breastfed their young. It wasn't as if Kobayashi had asked Tohru much about dragon biology.

And she still couldn't take her eyes from Tohru's generous bust.

"Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru exclaimed as she dashed toward Kobayashi while Kanna followed, at least until she was distracted by a crab scurrying past.

Kobayashi tried to smile, briefly wondering if Tohru had used magic to make her bikini top so sturdy. "Are you done playing already?" she asked.

Tohru grinned, and her fangs sparkled. "Why don't you join us? It's lonely without you."

"You know I can't keep up with you two," Kobayashi said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Tohru's smile morphed into something more mischievous as she bent over Kobayashi. "But we have this entire beach to ourselves, you know."

Kobayashi gulped as her eyes fell upon Tohru's cleavage, and her entire body grew hot. Tohru's breasts looked so soft and round, and Kobayashi found herself wanting to touch all of Tohru, to feel both warm flesh and smooth scales. Her fantasies were vivid enough when she pleasured herself, but these days, when she found herself staring at Tohru, she wanted something more.

It really wasn't fair that Tohru was so distractingly sexy.

Spotting Kanna out of the corner of her eye, Kobayashi was rudely pulled back to reality. "H-Hey, Kanna, don't eat that!" she said as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

After making sure Kanna didn't eat any more poor crabs - Tohru hadn't helped, instead saying that Kanna was a growing dragon and that of course she needed to eat healthily - Kobayashi watched as Kanna and Tohru played a little longer, and when the sun began to set, the three of them packed their belongings and got dressed to leave the beach. Tohru wanted to fly everyone home, so Kobayashi compromised with her and Kanna riding Tohru's dragon form to a nearby subway, and after being sure to land discreetly, they would take the subway the rest of the way home. Mostly, though, Kobayashi found riding a dragon to be too exhilarating, and a simple subway ride would give her time to calm.

As they rode the most-empty subway, Kobayashi sat between Tohru and Kanna, and Tohru eventually fell asleep while resting her head against Kobayashi's shoulder. Kobayashi smiled as she brushed strands of hair from Tohru's forehead; Tohru was surprisingly cute when she was asleep.

Kanna laid her hand on Kobayashi's thigh. "I had a lot of fun today with you and Tohru," she said.

Kobayashi couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle. "It's a little exhausting watching you two play, but kind of fun too."

"That's because you're only human and me and Tohru are dragons."

Kobayashi's eyebrow twitched.

Yet Kanna's eyes grew brighter. "But I'm glad you're human and she's a dragon, and that I have the both of you."

"Thank you, Kanna," Kobayashi said as she laid her hand on Kanna's hair. "I'm honored to hear that."

Kanna's expression softened, and she rested her head on Kobayashi's lap and closed her eyes. Kobayashi said nothing; it was going to be a long ride and Kanna deserved rest too, after all.

Kobayashi leaned her head back and inhaled a deep breath. She was happy, the happiest she had been in a long time. Introducing Tohru and Kanna to her parents had lifted a great burden from her shoulders, so lately everyday felt like a dream come true. She wouldn't trade this life for anything, but as desire filled her, there was something more she wanted.

Her eyes fell upon Tohru's bright lips, and her entire body seemed to burn.

* * *

One day, not long after the trip to the beach, Kobayashi had the entire night alone with Tohru. Kanna was spending the night at Saikawa's house, and Kobayashi had no need to work overtime for once. So this night belonged only to her and Tohru.

It was a perfect opportunity, but actually seizing this opportunity was easier said than done.

Her heart and mind racing, Kobayashi watched carefully as Tohru cleaned. Despite her usual cosplay maid getup, Tohru always was so tantalizingly attractive and moved with (over)-confidence, and her nice figure held a certain strength, one that Kobayashi longed to touch.

When had she begun to stare at Tohru so much? She couldn't remember.

"Miss Kobayashi?" Tohru said as she lifted her head. "Are you feeling well?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Kobayashi mumbled, turning her face away.

"Your face is red - maybe a fever?" Tohru stepped closer to Kobayashi and touched her forehead, and even through those white gloves Tohru always wore Kobayashi could easily feel her warmth.

Kobayashi tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry. Tohru's face was so close, too close, and Kobayashi couldn't look away. Tohru's bright, fiery eyes, her soft lips hiding sharp fangs - Kobayashi wanted all of Tohru for herself.

In the blink of an eye, before she could regret it, Kobayashi pressed her lips against Tohru's.

Tohru's tail went suddenly straight, as if in shock, and her cheeks were a bright red. She stared at Kobayashi for a breathless moment, and then let out a pleasant, sincere laugh. "You sure know how to keep a dragon waiting," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, well, this is all new to me, you know," Kobayashi replied, scratching her cheek.

"Don't worry, I can be gentle." A devious smile came upon Tohru's lips as she cupped Kobayashi's face. "And we are alone tonight."

Kobayashi's heart skipped a beat. This wasn't a dream, or an erotic fantasy. This was really happening. Not trusting herself to speak, she pulled Tohru into her arms to hold her tightly, and she felt Tohru's racing heart against her chest. Of course, she thought; they were both living beings, after all.

They quickly headed into Kobayashi's bedroom, and as they removed their clothes, once more Kobayashi's eyes were fixated on Tohru's body. Her large breasts, her round hips, her long, shapely legs, and her strong, solid horns - she really was the most beautiful woman (and dragon) Kobayashi had ever seen.

She looked down at her own body, and suddenly felt too exposed as she touched her bare chest. She really was built like a plain cylinder compared to Tohru.

Yet Tohru's smile was gentle as she carefully removed Kobayashi's glasses. "You're very beautiful, Miss Kobayashi," she said. "I'm so glad I fell in love with you."

Kobayashi's eyes grew moist, and she pulled Tohru closer to another kiss, a kiss deeper and more passionate, but still a little clumsy. She was glad too, and her heart felt lighter than it had been in long time.

They fell onto the bed and Kobayashi squirmed as Tohru's body pinned hers. Tohru's ample bust pressed against her (almost non-existent) chest, their legs entangled - Tohru's warmth was almost overwhelming.

Clutching Kobayashi's wrists, Tohru looked down, and her predatory grin filled Kobayashi with both unbearable anticipation and a little bit of fear. "Well now, Miss Kobayashi," she smirked. "I finally have you right where I want. I'll make this a night you'll never forget."

A smile tugged at Kobayashi's dry lips. "I want you, Tohru," she found herself saying. "All of you."

Tohru's smirk grew wider, and she kissed Kobayashi harshly, her sharp fangs brushing against Kobayashi's lips. Tohru kissed her over and over so ferociously, leaving Kobayashi breathless, and Kobayashi loved every moment of it.

Soon Tohru released Kobayashi's wrists, and Kobayashi used that chance to seize Tohru's breasts and squeeze tightly. Tohru gasped sharply, and Kobayashi smirked, pressing her fingers more into Tohru's flesh as she felt Tohru's nipples hardening against her palms.

"What does a dragon need such big breasts for, anyway?" Kobayashi asked.

"But you like them big, don't you?" Tohru said, almost purring. "I always see you staring at them."

Kobayashi's cheeks flushed, and as she lowered her gaze, Tohru's lips caught hers in yet another kiss. She kissed Kobayashi's lips and cheek, and her lips trailed to Kobayashi's throat, her fangs brushing against the soft flesh, and Kobayashi's body screamed for more.

Tohru's hands were confident as they explored Kobayashi's body, and Kobayashi was almost embarrassed by how sensitive she was. She couldn't hold back her moans, and no matter where Tohru touched her, it was like her body was lit on fire all over again.

Eventually Tohru lowered her head between Kobayashi's thighs, and Kobayashi shivered in anticipation as Tohru's devious grin grew bolder. As Tohru kissed her sex, it took all of Kobayashi's willpower not to cry out, and an intense, restrained feeling jolted throughout her very being, a feeling that threatened to explore if Tohru kept teasing her.

Her breathing rough and ragged, Kobayashi laid her hands on Tohru's hair to steady herself, and her fingers curled around Tohru's horns. How could something so simple feel so good?

Tohru pressed her tongue against Kobayashi's clit, and Kobayashi bit down hard on her bottom lip. She couldn't stop herself from trembling, and Tohru's rough, moist tongue moved slowly yet firmly, forcefully. It was almost painful, but a deeper pleasure coiled within Kobayashi, one more intense than any she could've ever imagined.

Kobayashi's sweaty fingers tensed around Tohru's horns. Tohru was a dragon, a powerful, long-lived being that could crush Kobayashi like an ant. Dragons were godlike meant to be revered, and Tohru carried herself with pride befitting such a majestic being. Her fangs bit into Kobayashi's fragile flesh, almost drawing blood, and it felt as if Tohru had slipped her entire tongue into Kobayashi, so warm and moist, and it felt so good.

When Kobayashi came, everything went white for a moment, and she briefly wondered if she had died and gone to heaven.

Tohru fell beside Kobayashi, laying her arm over Kobayashi's waist. "So how was it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Intense," Kobayashi said breathlessly.

Tohru planted a kiss on Kobayashi's throat. "I didn't want to overwhelm you, so I tried to hold back a little."

_That was holding back?_ Kobayashi thought to herself, but desire began to fill her being again. She reached out to touch Tohru's hair, her fingers brushing against a horn. They really were beautiful, she found herself thinking. "I'm happy," she said softly. "Ever since I found you…"

A quiet laugh slipped with Tohru's lips as she pulled Kobayashi into her arms. "Let's rest for now. I'll be with you in the morning, and every morning and night after that too, I promise."

Kobayashi rested her head against Tohru's chest as her eyes fell closed, and Tohru's heartbeat filled her ears. "Thank you, Tohru," was all she could say, and she smiled as Tohru's warmth surrounded her.


End file.
